A Summer Too Hot
by 34121
Summary: It's a Natsuki birthday fic. Summertime brings free time and heat. Read how Natsuki reacts.


A/N Hello, Mai Hime and all its wonderful characters belong to Sunrise.

" means speaking

' means thought

* * *

"Hot, so hot, " Natsuki slurred. The bluenette was laying on top of the couch in her and Shizuru's apartment. One leg was propped on the armrest, and the other on the headboard of the sofa. Natsuki's head dangled, threatening to bring her whole body down from the cushions. Inch by inch she could feel herself slip, but she had no energy to pull herself back up.

"Damn. Where's a fan when you need one? Why the heck did the stupid AC break in the middle of summer?" Natsuki grumbled.

'5 more days, 5 more days until the repairman is scheduled to fix the Ac. 5 more days,' chanted the lethargic girl. Natsuki repositioned herself so as not to slip, and then stared at the ceiling. Slowly she drifted off into a light slumber.

What seemed like moments later to the emerald-eyed girl, a noise was heard in the adjacent room.

* * *

'Must be Shizuru in the kitchen,' thought Natsuki.

"Shizuru what are you doing?"

"Ara, nothing much. Just putting away the grocery," the ruby-eyed girl replied.

"Kay. Shizuru did you remember to buy a fan?"

"I forgot Natsuki. Sorry." The brunette bowed her head and raised her hands to cover her face. Soon her companion heard sobs.

"Oi Shizuru, it's fine okay. It's alright. Don't cry. I'm not mad at you," exclaimed Natsuki. Peeking through the folds of her fingers, the brunette silently chuckled at her lover's worried face.

"You're not mad at me?" questioned Shizuru.

"No I am not angry with you," the bluenette confirmed. Quickly the ruby-eyed girl dropped her facade and proceeded to walk towards the poor unsuspecting victim.

"Well then, someone should show me that she means what she says," taunted the predator. Shizuru leaned towards her prey, attempting to seductively blow into the shell of Natsuki's ear.

'Not another teasing action,' thought the emerald-eyed beauty. The bluenette successfully avoided the puff of air, and instead placed a small kiss on the tip of Shizuru's nose. A light blush graced her lover's astonished face.

'Payback is sweet,' thought Natsuki.

"Natsuki," Shizuru breathed out.

"Yeah," Natsuki said with a smirk. The blush dissipated after a few seconds. Then Shizuru smiled an took Natsuki's hand.

"Come with me."Obediently Natsuki followed Shizuru into the kitchen...

and beheld the room filled with streamers and balloons. A cake was present on the center table. The cake was in the shape of a Ducati, and it read, "Happy Birthday Natsuki!" In the corner of the room, gifts were stacked.

"Surprise!" Mikoto, Mai, Midori, Yukino, Haruka, and Tate yelled from behind the bluenette.

"What the!" Natsuki jerked and spun around. The guest room door opened, and Nao stepped into the hallway. The red head leaned on the door frame, and looked lazily at her nails.

"Mutt, this surprise or whatever was for you." Nao lifted her eyes to look at her friend.

"So I guess, Happy birthday."

* * *

After slicing and eating the cake, the group decided to play a few rounds of Uno outside on the small patio. After awhile though, the group realized that it was getting dark, so they left.

* * *

Back in the apartment Natsuki dropped on to the couch, clearly exhausted from the day.

"So hot!" she complained.

"Natsuki, do you want to open your presents now or tomorrow?" her companion asked from the decorated room.

"Ah. It's fine. I'll just open them tomorrow," decided Natsuki. Shizuru walked out of the kitchen carrying a small light blue present. She sat next to her lover and handed her the gift.

"Open mine at least," she implored. Natsuki peeled the package and found a small jar of mayonnaise and a little note on the side. She picked up the note and read, Coupon: This coupon allows the holder to receive 10 bottles of mayo during a grocery run.

"Yes!" Natsuki exclaimed. She put the box down and prepared to place the condiment into the fridge, but a hand appeared on top of hers, holding her in place.

"Suki," the owner of the hand whispered, as she was right by the bluenette's ear.

"It's time for the second part of your gift." Natsuki gulped.

"Ugh Shiz, I need to put the bottle away. Besides it's way too hot to be doing that," Natsuki stuttered. Shizuru slyly smiled, and whispered once again.

"My Natsuki, it is never hot." Swiftly she strode to the Ac controller and turned it on.

"How did you do that?" Natsuki's face was in disbelief.

"That was part two of the surprise. Part three is...well Natsuki knows already." The ruby-eyed girl walked back to her shocked lover, and pulled her into the bedroom. Let's just say the jar of mayonnaise was still in Natsuki's hand.

* * *

A/N Hope you all enjoyed the story. I'll leave the last part to your imagination. Whether Shizuru stopped Natsuki from putting the mayo back in the fridge was accidental or not, it's up to you. :)


End file.
